


Luna's Klance Ficlets

by thelovelylunareclipse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the soft and tender vibes you could ask for, figured it deserves to see the light of day LOL, found this one in the old drafts, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylunareclipse/pseuds/thelovelylunareclipse
Summary: "For I shall treasure the moments within time's lull, when everything's settled, and you're by my side"OR:A(possible)collection of teeny tiny ficlets surrounding the space boys.-Ch. 1: A quiet morning
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Luna's Klance Ficlets

Keith POV

~5 years post-finale

* * *

At first, loving Lance came about as naturally to Keith as leadership did - that is to say, not at all.

But Lance is a force to be reckoned with; a beautiful whirlwind of everything that makes him who he is, demanding Keith’s attention in a way he just couldn’t refuse until he was happily captivated.

Keith smiled, thinking about those days; stubbornly bickering, but always keeping a weather eye on the other when they could - obviously enough for everyone _but_ them to see. _Gods_ , he chuckled, _we were_ _so dumb._

He looked over at Lance, drinking in the sight of him in the dim light of sunrise, sleeping peacefully. Keith almost always wakes up earlier than him. Lance still complains now and again if Keith is out of bed when he wakes, but it’s a problem easily solved with some kisses and coffee.

This would usually be the moment Keith would selfishly stare at him for every minute he could before getting him up so they can head out - They’ve both got responsibilities at home, let alone responsibilities to the universe at large - but right now, he doesn’t want to move. So, he snuggles closer to Lance under the blanket.

This is a morning that he decides belongs to them. They deserve it.

He lays a soft kiss to Lance's temple, careful not to wake him. They’re finally able to have quiet moments like this again, which are the moments Keith treasures most. Just like the man he gets to spend them with.

Sleepily, Lance smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am one of those people who starts a work, never finishes, and rediscovers it months/years later 😅 So now we're here LMAO
> 
> You can treat this work as complete as I don't know when/if I'll update it. Also, you can find me on tumblr @thelovelylunareclipse
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
